Technical Field
The invention relates to an apparatus, designed and adapted for machine processing of decapitated and at least substantially gutted fish, transported tail-first in transport direction T on a transport path, comprising a conveying means which conveys the fish along the transport path and a cutting device for removing the flesh from the flank bones of the bone structure of a fish after cutting free the ventral and dorsal spokes, wherein the cutting device comprises a pair of circular knives which can be driven so as to rotate about a point of rotation D and which are arranged on opposite sides of the transport path and are designed to be adjustable relative to the position of the fish and thus to the bone structure.
State of the Art
The invention further relates to a method for machine processing of decapitated and at least substantially gutted fish in which the ventral spokes and dorsal spokes are already cut free, comprising the steps: Transporting the fish tail-first in transport direction T along a transport path by a conveying means, and removing the flesh from the flank bones of the bone structure of the fish by a cutting device, by inserting into the fish, on either side of the fish between the flank bones and the flesh to be removed, one rotating circular knife of the cutting device in each case above the flank bones up to the backbone of the bone structure.